Natsu Pan
by AntoniStar
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is sick and tired of always siting in her room with her younger brother and sister, Wendy and Romeo. Until one night a boy by the name of Natsu Pan comes in and brings them on an adventurer. This story is some what like peter pan i hope you enjoy NaLu X3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so i decided to make a story almost like Peter Pan But a little different. Here are the castings **

**Natsu-Peter**

**Lucy-Wendy**

**Romeo-John **

**Wendy-Micheal **

**Gajeel-hook**

**Pantherlily-Smee**

**Happy-Tinkerbell**

**Carla-Dog**

**Erza-lost girl (Yes i know girls are not aloud, But i think Erza is and exception right)**

**Gray-lost boy**

**Sting-lost boy**

**Rogue-lost boy**

**Jellal-twin lost boy**

**Mystogan-other twin lost boy**

**Cana-Chiefs daughter**

**Gildarts-Chief **

**Pisces-crocodile **

******im still going to use the anime names because i think it would get to confusing. so enjoy X3**

******Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail **

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy was sitting on the window sill staring out the window dreaming of going on an adventure. When Romeo and Wendy walked in.

"Lucy Nee Lucy do you think you can read that story again. The one about the boy who never grows up?" Lucy smiled at Wendy.

"Sure Romeo can you go get the book?" He nodded and ran to go get the book. that was there favorite book. Lucy would read it to them every night before they went to bed. Romeo ran back in the room with the book. She told them to get into bed and get ready. They ran to their beds and listened to the story. Their own fantasy land. Lucy finished the book and they were already asleep. She turned the lights off and went to her bed to go to bed.

A couple min later

"Happy follow that dragon. He's got to be around here some where."

"Aye sir!" Carla looked up from Wendy's bed. The boy flew through the window crashing into things. in under 10 seconds the whole room was a mess. Lucy woke up to find a boy staring right into her eyes. Lucy Screamed.

"NO NO NO don't scream please! i'm just looking for a dragon" The boy had his hand over Lucy mouth.

"wku hrk jku?" She looked at him for waiting for an answer.

"Oh my name is Natsu Pan!" he said very proudly. "But you can just call me Natsu." he had a big smile on his face. He finally removed his hand from Lucy's mouth.

"My i must tell you my name. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It is a pleasure to meet you Natsu." She then smiled at him. Romeo and Wendy woke up from all the nose Happy was making. Wendy looked at the boy on top of her older sister.

"L-Lucy who i-is that?" Wendy said pointing to the boy.

"Oh hello my name is Natsu Pan. Have you seen a dragon anywhere? I seemed to have lost mine." He looked at them and the shook there heads

"Ok then let me ask what is the date I have not been home in awhile The lost boys and girl are probably worried." Romeo looked at Lucy if he should answer. She just nodded.

"It is 7-7-7." He looked at the boy who's smile turned into a frown. then he started to spazz out.

"Oh i know come with me! I heard your thoughts Lucy you want an adventurer well i got one for you." He looked at Lucy.

"Where would we go?" She looked at him. He smiled at them.

"Only the best place in the whole world Never land." He paused and looked at Wendy and Romeo's face Their eyes were sparkling. then he continued " You can meet Pirates, or even some Indians you can fly and the best part of it all... You never grow up!" Natsu was now spinning in the air. Wendy had a big smile on her face.

"he is just like the boy who never grows up in the book!" Wendy and Romeo then looked at Lucy. "Can we please go." They both said in unison. Lucy thought about it for a minute. Then she looked at her younger brother and sisters face.

"Fine we can go but how are we suppose to get there." She looked at Natsu for the answer.

"Well we fly of course" Happy flew up to Natsu and sat on his shoulder.

"ok and who is the cat?" Lucy looked at the little blue cat.

"I am not a cat I an an Exceed! My name is happy, and i can help with your problem of not being able to fly." He flew over the shocked Lucy and shook his head. Exceed dust (What else can i call it?) fell on her head and Lucy started to float. Happy flew over to Wendy and Romeo and did the same exact thing to them.

"So were is never Land the second star to the right?" Lucy looked at Natsu who shook his head.

"Nope not even close it's the star in the middle of the Fairy constellation." he pointed to the one lonely star in the middle of the fairy constellation.

"I'm all fired up Lets go!" Natsu yelled

"Aye Sir" and the took off into the night sky.

* * *

**so what do you think please tell me and review. If you can think of anyone else i should add tell me X3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm all fired up Lets go!" Natsu yelled_

_"Aye Sir" and the took off into the night sky. _

**Thanks for the reviews it is a very unique Fan fiction I know**

**Disclaimer-I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

'wow the the stars look amazing' for the fist time in my life i feel free.

"They do look amazing don't they Luce" Natsu smiled at me.

"Wait how did you know what i was thinking." I looked at him and he just shrugged. finally we reached light we broke through the clouds and i could see a little island. It looked amazing though i had to say.

Normal POV

Happy was now leading them to the island while Natsu, Wendy, and Romeo followed happily. Lucy was just making sure Carla was ok since well she couldn't talk. *cough* yet *cough* Happy lead them to a beach and let them land before anything bad happened. Natsu stopped and turned around.

"Welcome to Never land every one" He gave them a big smiled. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her across the beach. Wendy, Romeo and happy were running after them. Wendy was holding onto Carla so she wouldn't get lost.

"Natsu where are you taking us?" Wendy asked the boy with only shorts on. Natsu once again stopped in his tracks. He looked at Wendy like she was an idiot.

"Well you said you wanted some adventure so I was think on bringing you to our hide out Fairy Tail." Once again the boy was smiling. he continued to drag Lucy.

10 or so min later

"Welcome to Fairy tail!" Natsu then lifted up some bark and looked at Lucy.

"Ladys first." He pushed Lucy down the hole. She was screaming the whole way. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy went in at the same time a couple seconds after they were all in a room together.

"were are we?" Romeo looked around and saw beds.

"OOOOO O'O OOOOOOO" Natsu flew in from the top of the little house (Sorry i don't really know how to spell Peter Pans call? if that's what you even call it). A bounch of yawns were heard from around the room, but one of them really caught Lucy's ear. It was like a yawn but they were trying to yell while in the middle of it. Then a boy with only in boxers on jumped and hit Natsu in the head.

"He flame-brain where the hell were you. It has been a week!" The boy had his head against Natsu's Salmon haired head.

"Calm down stripper!" He yelled back. "At least I have my cloths on." Natsu had a very big smirk on his face.

"Oh crap where did my cloths go i just had them." The boy ran to his bed. Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla just looked at all of the kids. Two boys had blue hair and the same tattoo on their right eyes. another boy had blonde hair while the boy next to him had black hair and red eyes. The boy who ran to his bed had a very dark blue hair color. Then lastly a girl came from one of the beds her hair was a scarlet color. All the kids were staring at them.

"Ok lost boys plus girl we have some guests." Natsu pointed at the four. "Come on introduce your selfs." Natsu looked at the boys and girl.

"Hello my name is Jellal." "and my name is Mystogan" Lucy looked at them and smiled.

"hello my names Sting."

"my names rogue." nice and sweet

"Sorry about what you saw before. My name is Gray."

"And lastly my name is Erza." Lucy looked at all of them then Smiled again.

"It is very nice to meet you my name is Lucy." She smiled once again but this time Natsu started to blush.

"These are my younger siblings Wendy and Romeo with our cat Carla." Wendy and Romeo looked at them all. They were very shy around people they didnt know.

"I-Its nice t-to m-meet y-you." They said in unison. Natsu then smiled.

"So what should we do first?" Natsu had a great idea.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapters i have a lot of school work and indoor precussion to juggle right now so i am sorry if it takes a while to update. But please tell me what you think X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**"So what should we do first?" Natsu had a great idea. **

Gray looked at Natsu then his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Lets go see the Chief!" Natsu looked around at everyone to see them all nod their heads.

"lets go then." Natsu pointed to the door "On we go!" Everyone followed. Lucy was behind them while Wendy and Romeo talked with the twins. Lucy just smiled then looked at gray who had fallen she ran over to him.

"are you ok Gray?" She asked searching him for injures. Gray blushed a bit the stared at Lucy who was still inspecting him.

"yeah im good this isn't nothin" Gray stood up then grabbed Lucy's hand dragging her along with him. They had a nice little conversation. Happy looked back at them Then looked at Natsu who looked pissed.

"Hey Natsu how about we go back there and talk to Lucy to I mean they know the way just like you do." Natsu then looked straight a head.

"Why would i want to go talk to Lucy she seems happy talking to gray." Then he felt a tug on his newly put on shirt and looked back. It was Lucy who had left Gray leaving him to talk to her little brother.

"What do you want?" Natsu looked at Lucy who had curiosity in her eyes.

"I was just wondering about Never Land" Lucy smiled at him wanting an answer.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." Natsu passed, then thought for a moment. "Well it's a magical land were Indians live and co exists with exceeds and fairy's Where people can learn to fly, and never grow old. Also pirates live here the captain's name is Gajeel. He lives on The phantom Lord he isnt much of a pirate though." Natsu was waiting for her to freak out just like the girl he once brought her.

Flashback

Natsu lived in a rich family that never liked him playing. Until he Met a girl named lisanna Strauss she was beautiful and fun to be with.

"Natsu what are we going to do today?" Today was Lisanna's twelfth birthday and Natsu wanted to bring her to a special place. A place he found a long time ago with his friends, Well gray wasnt really his friend but if they argued Erza would yell at them.

"I'm going to bring you to a special place that only me and other friends no of. So tonight i will show you get ready." Natsu smiled and waved Lisanna bye and ran to his room.

"Happy! Happy! are you here still i need your help!" Natsu ran around his house screaming the exceeds name. throwing his stuff everywhere until he saw a blue and while tail. Natsu jumped on the cat so he would walk up.

"Natsu i was dreaming of fish what do you want?"

"I will give you as much fish as you want if you help me tonight." Happy ears perked up.

"What is it" Natsu leaned in closely and whispered something in his ear.

That night

Lisanna had just arrived. All of Natsu's other friends were there as well, they were all standing there waiting for Lisanna.

"Ok Natsu what is it?" Lisanna walked up to Natsu, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Happy you know what to do." The blue cat flew above all of there head and shook his head. Lisanna didn't know what to say but every one else was happy they were now flouting getting ready to fly.

"Natsu what is this? it's scary! please help me!" Lisanna was now freaking out until Natsu grabbed her hand. They arrived at Never Land and Lisanna asked that question. When Natsu explained it Lisanna's eye's widened in horror and ran off a cliff and killed her self.(LOL I'm sorry for whoever likes Lisanna but i had to make her die.) Natsu just remembers the bloody corpse that was there he didn't move from that spot for three days. When he finally moved he decided to stay and live forever.

End of flashback

Lucy was waving her hand infront of Natsu face.

"Hey Natsu are you ok?" Natsu snapped out of it and looked at Lucy in surprise she still looked happy.

"Yeah i'm fine. But what do you think about this place?" Natsu waited for an answer. he had already fallen for this girl so he would do anything to make sure she didnt jump. And they had just passed Lisanna's grave when it had cought Lucy's eye.

"I love it here but may I ask. What is that?" Lucy ran to it making sure not to fall off the cliff.

"This is the grave of another person i brought here. Her name was Lisanna." Lucy stopped looking at the grave and looked at Natsu wide eyed.

"Was her last name Strauss?" Now Natsu was wide eyed.

"How do you know that?"

* * *

**sorry that it was a bit late. but please tell me if i spelled Lisanna's name wrong. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry i keep forgetting this I do not own fairy tail**

**"Was her last name Strauss?" Now Natsu was wide eyed.**

**"How do you know that?" **

* * *

Natsu looked at Lucy with a confused look. By now everyone had gathered around the two waiting for an answer.

"A-Antie Lisanna. I found you." Lucy stared sobbing. No one could talk they just looked at her in amazement.

"WHAT?! Lucy what are you talking about?" Natsu looked around at Gray and Erza who were just as confused as he was.

"On Lisanna's birthday, we were playing hide and seek she told me to count to 100. So i did just that, and when i finished I looked in all the spot's were she would normally hide. Lisanna never liked living but I never thought she would kill herself in Never Land." Wendy and Romeo were now next to Lucy crying next to her.

"But what do you mean Antie?" Jellal and Mystogan asked in unison.

"Our mother is her older sister. Mira Strauss." Lucy looked at them her face was now stained with the tears she was just shedding. Natsu went to Lucy's level and hugged her.

"I'm sorry it's my fault. I didn't want her to die either. and i thought that if I brought someone just like her here then it would make up for my sin of her dying." Now Natsu was crying. Lucy stopped crying and hugged Natsu even tighter than before.

"No Antie Lisanna dying was not your fault but my father's for putting so much pressure on her. It's ok. Don't worry Natsu no one else is going to die. You love Never Land now and Never land loves you. So pick you head up because we will all love you no matter what." After Lucy finish all the lost boys and girl were crying. Lucy stood up still hugging Natsu.

"I have a great idea!" Lucy stated. everyone looked up in curiosity. "Lets go see the Chief and on the way have the best time ever because we are from fairy tail!" Everyone cheered up with that and started running after Erza. Natsu and Lucy were the last ones at the grave.

"Thank you Luce" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy Kissed Natsu on the cheeks.

"No thank you Natsu I finally for Lisanna." They both smiled at each other.

"Hold on tight were going to fly" Lucy's smile got even bigger,

"OK!" Natsu started flying with Lucy still holding his hand. They caught up with the others and just continued to the mountain were the Indians live.

At the village

"Yo Chief you here? We have quests" Once Natsu said that the village lit up and people were surrounding them.

"This is Lucy, Romeo, and Wendy. They have decided to join fairy tail!" Everyone cheered but Lucy.

"What do you mean join fairy tail. We never agreed to~" Lucy was interrupted by a scream.

"Oh don't worry that's just my daughter Cana. She probably drank to much bear. A girl walked in to the open with a barrel of bear.

"heda * Hiccup*" She dropped to the floor laughing at Natsu.

"Will she be ok?" Wendy looked at the chief with worried eye's.

"Yes don't worry. This always happen's" The chief and Erza carried Cana to the farthest tent. at this point Gray and Natsu thought it would be the best time to fight.

"Hey stripper what were you and Lucy doing?"

"What did you just say flame-brain?" they smashed their heads together. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were talking to a girl with blue hair named Levy.

"Why do you even care what we were talking about it's not like she like's you anyways. I mean you killed her aunt bird brain!" Gray stopped there, he knew he went to far. Natsu punched Gray so he would go flying across half of the village.

"What did you just say?" Natsu was now pissed. his eyes were glowing red and he was about ready to kill the ice princess.

"Look Natsu i... Uh.. I.. Lucy help me!" Gray was now screaming for Lucy to calm the wild beast.

"God Gray why are you and Natsu fighting?" Levy came over with Lucy. Natsu had no control over his body and hit Lucy in the face. Throwing her across the field. After Natsu realized what he had done he snapped out of his angry killing streak and ran over to the injured Lucy.

"LUCY!" Wendy screamed on the top of her lungs making The chief and Erza come out of the tent to see what had happened.

Lucy POV (Yes this is my first time changing POV)

Why was I in pain again? Oh yeah Natsu hit me. Look he is above me.

"N...Natsu?" I maneged to say. why was it painful to talk? Was I going to die? No i cant die yet I need to stay here to help natsu.

"Lucy don't talk I...I'm so sorry."

"Please d-don't cry."

Normal POV

Lucy lifted her hand and placed it on Natsu's face. Lucy now Kissed Natsu on the lips.

"No matter what happens Natsu." she stopped talking then looked at all the other blurs. "I know i will always think you are special. Don't worry i can't die I have to many people to...to live for." Lucy's eyes shut for a couple minutes. in those two minutes Natsu was screaming and crying along with everyone else.

"YOU CAN"T DIE TOO. PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME LIVE WITH THE GUILT OF KILLING YOU TO!" Natsu was on the verge of throwing himself off the cliff when he felt a hand pull on his now bloody t-shirt.

"I will always be with you." A soft voice said making Natsu's head fall on Lucy's body.

* * *

**Hoped you liked my story ^~^ please tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**"I will always be with you." A soft voice said making Natsu's head fall on Lucy's body.**

* * *

Natsu didn't know what he would do if Lucy died.

"Don't worry Natsu-san Lucy will be ok she has gone through stuff like this to protect Romeo and I from papa." Wendy had her hand on Natsu back. Natsu looked up and the little blue haired girl.

"Are you sure?" Natsu's voice was shaking.

"N-Natsu I-I'll b-be fine." Lucy smiled at Natsu. Natsu tears fell on Lucy's face. Lucy raised her hand and whipped the tears from Natsu's face.

"Hey b-before i g-go and take a-a n-nap smile." Natsu did what she asked for and smiled. She smiled back at him and fell asleep.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. "So she get's beat up at home to?" Wendy looked at him surprise then nodded.

"If me or Romeo do something our papa doesn't like and mama is not around then papa will beat her yes. And when mommy ask's she tell's her a lie so papa wont beat her again." Natsu looked at the girl who looked perfect in every way.

"How could she look so perfect but get beat up?" Natsu looked at Romeo and Wendy for answers. they didn't have any for him. By now they had made it to one of the tents and placed lucy in the bed. Everyone except Natsu went off to party. Natsu fell asleep next to Lucy holding her hand. While everyone was sleeping Panther lily and Gajeel snuck in the camp only to find the tent Natsu and Lucy were in.

"Lets take the girl. It's not right to kill someone in their sleep." Panther lily did what Gajeel said and picked up Lucy.

The next morning

Carla was running around frantically not knowing what to do.

"Carla whats wrong?" Wendy looked at her cat.

"I-It's L-Lucy she's gone." Wendy didn't know which one to be more shocked over. that Lucy was missing or that Carla was talking. Wendy woke romeo and ran to the tent Natsu and Lucy were in last night.

"Natsu-nii where is Lucy!" Romeo shouted. this caused Natsu wake up and notice Lucy was gone.

"Holy shit where is Lucy?!" Natsu was now standing and looking in the stupidest spots possible.

"B-But I just.. ugh never mind we have to find Lucy!" Romeo stormed out of the tent and started screaming. This woke everyone up, as they looked around they noticed it was the shy Romeo that was screaming. They all walked over to romeo to see what was going on.

"Lucy is gone and we don't know where she is does anyone have any ideas?" Gray looked up at Romeo.

"Wait Lucy is gone?" Romeo slapped his forehead.

"Come on i just said that do you really have to question it?" Romeo looked at Erza who had her hand up. "What Erza-san?"

"Maybe it was captain Gajeel from the boat Phantom lord." Natsu stormed out of the tent and started flying toward's the sea.

"Natsu-nii where are you going now?" Natsu stopped and looked at the group of people.

"I'm going to save Lucy who is with me?" Everyone raised their hands.

"We will first need a plan now Natsu get over here." Carla called everyone in a circle.

A couple minutes later

The lost boys and Erza ran to the boat to see what they could do. They had no weapons and it was noon. When they got on the boat Erza looked around.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here." once she said that she got hit by a frying pan. she hit the floor with a loud thud. Gray turned around.

"He sting Rogue do you also see Erza on the ground?" They both nodded looking at the women on the floor. In a matter of seconds they were all tied up against the pole.

"What do you want with us?" Jellal looked at Panther lily. Panther lily turned to look at Gajeel.

"KUKUKUKU I want Peter so you are my bait. Beside's the girl is wanted somewhere else." Gajeel looked at the plank where Lucy was sitting Gagged her eye's filled with tears.

"LUCY!" They all screamed in Unison. Lucy was trying to scream but they were muffled by the rag.

"Where else could Lucy be wanted?" With that question Gajeel smiled and started laughing his creepy laugh. He pointed his iron arm at the orange haired guy driving the ship.

"Well hello there my name is Leo and i have been sent here to fetch the princess Lucy Heartfillia." With that the orange haired man pointed at Lucy.

"Lucy you'r a Princess?!" once again they all yelled in unison. Lucy shook her head hoping they would believe her. Her face was now stained with tears her hair was messed up and she looked even worse then she did the night before. Leo looked at Lucy then the Lost boys and Erza. He disappeared then appeared right next to Lucy.

"You see the spirit world is dying because Pisces has decided to hunt down Gajeel. You see Pisces is the supporter of the spirit world and if he would to have vanished one day then what do you think would happen?" he looked at them to see if they knew the answer. " Ugh you have lived here for how long and you don't know about the spirit world?" Erza looked up at him.

"If the spirit's are as mean as you I'm glad we don't know about the." She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Well to cut the story short if Pisces eat's or bring's to our world a human. He would be satisfied and come home and the great spirit king wouldn't have to be the supporter." They stared at him like Rogue would stare at someone, emotionless.

"Really that's the reason Lucy is here you want to sacrifice her to two fish things that are tied together by their tails?" Rogue looked at them.

"Or is it because Gajeel asked you to?" they looked at Leo who didn't know what to say.

"Give Gajeel to the fish. He has more meat on him then Luce does."When everyone heard that they looked up only to see Natsu up there. "So can we have our princess back now?"

* * *

**Done thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it took so long to update. but my friends were working me, and making them random fanfiction like one about a piece of toast and a blender it turned out really good. i also had band practice also a lot of home work. so with out further or due.**

**"Give Gajeel to the fish. He has more meat on him then Luce does."When everyone heard that they looked up only to see Natsu up there. "So can we have our princess back now?"**

* * *

Normal POV

You could hear the low roar of laughter coming from Gajeel.

"Oh look the hero has come to save the day!" Gajeel was laughing. "But to bad for you im not going to Listen and nether is Leo here." The lost boys were looking around in shock.

"Natsu help us as well!" The lost boys yelled. Natsu just sighed

"I'll help everyone but gray." Natsu and Gray started to argue even though they were far away. Everyone was astonished. Gajeel then kicked and punched Lucy.

"Hey bastard what do you think your doing?!" Natsu was yelling. With all of the commotion Leo kicked the poll the Natsu was standing on down. Natsu was stuck under the poll not able to move.

"Oh look the brave hero failed at trying to save his princess. i think i might just spare this girly's life so i can then go kill Natsu Pan." Gajeel then cut Lucy's rope's and gagged her. Natsu saw this and Smiled.

"Run away Lucy get out of here!" Lucy looked up and Natsu and Smiled back.

"I wont..." Everyone Looked at her in disbelief. "I don't want... to run away by myself... Because no matter what... I'd rather be together with everyone..." The Lost were crying. Natsu was also crying and Gajeel just started to laugh.

"That's your lose girly. Ill show you what happens to people who don't except my kindness!" Gajeel raised his leg but right before he kicked Lucy Happy picked her up and carried her away.

"Thank You Happy!" Natsu yelled still trying to get out from underneath the poll. Lucy was having a tantrum.

"NO HAPPY LET ME DOWN!" happy tried to hold on to her but ended up dropping her in the water. Happy went to try and get her put he went in as well.

"God Lucy you could have been at least a little grateful that I saved you!" Happy was pouting in the water. Lucy looked at happy.

"Sorry Happy but we need to get back. Natsu might need us." With that Lucy began to swim back to the boat.

* * *

**I'm sorry its so short i have a big competition tomorrow and i thought you might have wanted another chapter. **

**I hope to update soon ^~^**


End file.
